Fight with love
by Ship-delena
Summary: (After 4x18 everyone back in mystic falls) A little delena moments but still about these two


(After 4x18 everyone back in mystic falls)  
A little delena moments but still about these two

Damon sitting on the couch thinking about Elena as always.  
Think about how his gonna get her back, and he has a idea but she won't just go for it.  
So he gonna have to work for it and he knows that.  
Damon texts Elena  
*can u come by the house please I would like to talk*  
Elena replies a few moments later  
*what about im busy*  
*it won't take long*  
*fine whatever I'll be there in a min*

Damon gets a glass of bourbon and drinks it all down and pours another and takes a drink.  
"God this is gonna suck" he saids to him self still waiting for Elena.  
Damon sits back down on the couch and waits and waits until he finally hears her pull in the drive way.  
Elena open the door and walks right in "I'm here now what!"  
Damon jumps up "finally"  
Elena snaps back at him "I had shit I had to do, you should be happy I'm here at all"  
"Oh yeah your such a joy to be around now a days"  
She just looks at him with her arms crossed and he takes a deep breath

"I wanna talk about you and the way you been acting and how you need to stop killing tons of people, Elena"  
"Oh right like you were such a good example"  
"I never said I was a good example but do you really want to be like me Elena, you said it your self that you don't"  
"That was before when I wanted to be a good vampire back when I wanted the cure, now I couldn't give a fuck less who I hurt, I don't give a shit about anything. Not even my dead brother"  
"Listen to your self, this isn't like you and you know that"  
"WELL I DON'T CARE OKAY! So if that's all I'm gonna go have some fun"  
Damon grabbed her arm before she walked off,Elena pulled back and yelled  
"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME DAMON" and he replied "Im not letting you leave this house" and Elena said with a hiss "hmm really"  
"yeah Elena I'm gonna let you go out there and kill people I'm not"  
"And you think you can stop me"  
"I'm pretty sure I can stop you" he said with cocky tone  
Elena hit Damon in the face but he grabbed her hand and punch her back and said as Elena hit the ground "this is how it's gonna be" as Elena got up she said "bring your all"  
She punch him hitting him in the face this time and she hit him again and he stumble backward but still on his feet and then he hit her in the stomach twice and she fell backwards and flipped over the couch hitting the ground hard but she got right back up  
Going around the couch in vampire speed hitting him hard and then grabs his shoulders and throw him on to the stairs and she grabs his head and shamed it on one of the stairs and he kicks her off of him and she hits her back on a edge of a table and she fell to the floor, and wobbled back up.  
Damon right in front of her now grabs her shoulders and she pushes him off and pushes him against a wall and hits him across the face and try's to do it again and he stops her and punches he straight on and she stumbles back holding her face and she has a bloody nose and she whips the blood away.  
"Had enough?" Damon saids  
"That's all you got?" She saids trying to stand straight and finally does  
Then she swings her leg hitting him, he's on the ground and she walks up to him and he pulls her leg while still on the ground and gets up and she on the ground now and he kicks her stomach. She gets up and punches him in the face as hard as she can and with the other hand does the same thing and his body slams against the wall. And she runs up to him and grabs his shoulders and they stare at one another and then Elena smashes her lips into Damon's and he kisses her back and then he has control and pins her down to the floor and kisses her,both enjoying it. Damon still on top pulls his head up and saids "making out in the middle of a fight you really are like Katherine" going in for another kiss Elena pushes him off before their lips met again and she stands up  
"FUCK YOU! I'm nothing like that BITCH"  
then he said "for someone who doesn't having any emotions,you sure are showing some"  
"FUCK YOU, I don't care about what you think of me or about you for that matter. You could die right now and I wouldn't even care. I don't love you she never did. I was just tired with stefan and used you like a fucking toy and you played along,  
your stupid to think I would ever loved you!"  
Damon look at her with anger and sadness he knew she didn't,he knew.  
"What you gonna do fucking cry? Get over it , move on, I will never be yours."  
And Damon look at her and punch her and a tear ran down his face, she fell to the floor and when she got back up he punched her back down.  
And he went to a table and broke one of the legs off and ran back to Elena, she was getting up from the floor and he open her hand and put the table leg in her hand and he said  
"Then kill me,stake me with that, if you don't care about me at all"  
"WHAT?"  
"F-U-C-K-I-N-G kill me!" He screamed  
She look at him in his blue eyes, they were different then they ever have been,  
she never seen him like this before. She took the leg of the table and shoved it in by his heart.  
"You missed" he said pulling it out  
"I Meant to"  
"So you do care?" He said holding the whole in his chest the pain wasn't any worst then the pain she had already given him.  
"Just because I didn't kill you doesn't means I care about you, any ways your way to weak to keep me here now so nice chat BYE!"  
As she walked to the door before she grabbed the door knob, Damon was right behind her  
"Not just yet" and he snapped her neck and she fell to the floor "we still need to talk" he said to him self

Elena finally woke up, she was tied to a metal chair the ropes with drenched in vervain so it made Elena wrist bloody and made it so she couldn't break out of the ropes. Elena pulled her arms up trying to break out but it just made it hurt worse  
"What the fuck is this Damon?"  
"Well I need to talk to you and I tried to do it a simple way but you don't listen to me"  
"Let me go!"  
"I will"  
"NOW DAMON!"  
" what would be the point of all this work just to let you go"  
"Then what do you want?!"  
"Where's the cure?"  
"I don't know and don't care, as long as you of Stefan don't have it ,I don't care who has it"  
"You have no idea really Elena?"  
"All I know is that Katherine gave it to Elijah and his with Rebekah now so he probably already gave it to her"  
"Are you sure?"  
"YES Im sure! Can I go know I told you all I know about this fucking cure"  
"Not just yet"  
"FUCK YOU LET ME GO!"  
"I have to ask you some questions"  
"About what?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"NO!"  
"Really Elena just tell me the truth stop being a bitch and just tell me please I need to know"

"Fine I love you even with out the sire bond just like I said I would even with out my fucking emotions I still love you, and I wish I fucking didn't because I would be so better off!"

"Really? The why did you say that stuff before?"

"To hurt you duh!...Plus I just have nothing to keep me form saying whatever I want.. No emotions in all"

"When did you start to fall in love with me?"

"I guessing when I thought you were gonna die and then I kissed you, right then I knew I felt something more then just friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah all summer I was falling for you but knowing that Stefan was gone because he saved you, made it hard for me to act on it, I had to keep it in. But then we were in Denver and I just wanted to be with you but it was hard because stefan was coming back to his normal self and it was just easy to go back to him, like i owned him something for saving your life."

"If you loved me so much and cared about me, then why did you go to him when we all thought klaus was dead and we were gonna die, you went to him?"

"I couldn't watch you die not again I had fallen in love with you and could watch you die, so I didn't pick. I told you I did because i didn't want to tell you I was so scare to watch you die.  
So I was gonna have Matt just pull over some where so could just wait and cry but the Rebekah ran us off the road and I died"

"Why didn't you ever tell me!"

"Because of Stefan but then after I started to remember all the things you compelled me to forget and it was just to much and I broke up with stefan for you"

"I had no idea you loved me"

"I didn't want you to because I felt bad for feeling it, but when I turned I learned that its my life and I don't own Stefan anything but-" Elena was worried she was acting to much like her old self and she shook her head "none of that matters now because I don't have any emotions so I don't have to feel anything and its great, no worries no stress... Just nothing" saying all this stuff out load made Elena feel warm inside so she had to stop

"And you wanna live like that for forever?"

"Yeah I do, now can you let me go I told you everything"

"But Elena you're just a shell,empty,cold"

"I rather be like this then feel all the bad shit in my life, now fucking let me go. I'm done with this"

"If I let you go you promise not to run away"  
"Yes,okay" so Damon grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cut the ropes  
"So there's nothing that I can do to change your mind?" He said  
"Nothing on this earth would convince me to change my mind" she said standing up  
"If I asked you to come up to my bed would you, nothing sexual just"  
"Sure I guess" she said. Damon felt like he was getting to her and she followed him up stairs to his room this night was going way better then how it started out.  
Damon took off his shoes and got on the bed and Elena did the same. There were sitting side by side "what the fuck are we doing Damon?"  
"Just lay down and calm down"  
"I though you said no sex"  
" I did and I meant" he put his arm under her and held her just like he did to Rose when she was dying from the werewolf bite.  
"What are we doing then?"  
"Just close your eyes Elena trust me please"  
"Fine"  
Damon was gonna make Elena go in to a dream just like he did to Rose, Elena said nothing on this earth with convince her to change so maybe her family will... Damon didn't really know how it worked but vampires can do this to people and other vampire make them see stuff that's not there.  
And it was working Elena hadn't said anything for a while so Damon knew it was working.

Elena's opened her eyes and she said "what are we doing Da-" And she realized she was in her house and her mom and dad were and the kitchen and Jeremy was on the couch playing Xbox. She ran towards her parents and they hugged her and Jeremy got up from the couch and went over to them. Elena let go of her parents finally "mom?" She said in disbelief  
"is this real?" "this is as real as you want it to be Elena" her mom said, then Elena hugged Jeremy hard "chill out sis I'm not going any where" Jeremy said.  
"What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not happy your here"  
Miranda Elena's mom tucked a piece of hair behind Elena's ear  
"we are here to help you sweetie"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We mean that you need to change back to the person you were. The person you are isn't you. Killing people Elena, that's not my daughter" Elena dad said.  
"I didn't mean to disappoint you guys" Elena fell to the floor hands on her face  
Her mom bent down "honey you didn't we know it must be hard with out your family" she help Elena back up "just turn it back on please for us" "mom you don't understand how hard it Is to have you all gone and have no one"  
"That's not true Elena you still have Damon Stefan Caroline Bonnie and Matt they are you family now" Elena dad said... "Being like this will just make it worse and you will lose all of them" he continues  
"I love you guys and I miss you so much" she hugged them all at once "we love you too honey" her mom said. Elena closed her eyes and when she opened them she was back in the arms of Damon.  
"Thank you for letting me see them one last time"  
"It doesn't have to be your last time you see them Elena"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I can do this when ever you want... Hold on one sec...your back, Your Elena again!"  
"I am thank you again" and she kissed him "I love you Damon"  
"Don't ever leave me please" Damon said  
"I promise I won't...I promise"


End file.
